Currently, terminals have found an increasingly wide utilization in various aspects. Also, the terminals have become rich featured and various entertainments are involved. A terminal can be used to listen to music, watch TV or access to the Internet. Due to capacity limitation of a battery in a terminal, the terminal may run out of power after being used for a time period. As a result, the user of the terminal has to charge the battery frequently.
In the prior art, a terminal may be charged in wired and wireless manners at the same time. As shown in FIG. 1, a system currently used to charge a terminal includes a wired charging unit and a wireless charting unit, which charge a terminal using their respective charging circuits, such that the battery of the terminal may be charged in the wired and wireless manners at the same time within a allowable safe range of the battery. However, the existing system architecture has lead to the following two problems:
firstly, since the battery of the terminal can be charged in both paths for wired charging and wireless charging, flowing of currents in the both paths may cause an excessive current which may bring a hidden danger and shorten the service life of the battery; and
secondly, display of the charging state of the terminal is performed by a base band unit activated by a power management unit. However, in accordance with the prior art, in the case of wireless charging, the wireless charging unit is not connected to the power management unit of the terminal. That is, the power management unit cannot activate a base band unit to display the charging state of the terminal, especially when the terminal is turned off.
No effective solution has been proposed to address the problems existing in the prior art.